A current display generally includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate which are adhered by sealant in a packaging region. The sealant is formed on the upper substrate or the lower substrate by printing it using a screen printing plate, and the upper substrate and the lower substrate are assembled correspondingly and adhered together.